chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Erin Castor
Erin Castor is a character used by Wayward in W4. She is a werewolf. She is 16 years old, but due to her werewolf lineage, she reached full physical maturity the first time she shifted, and is so physically in her mid twenties. She comes originally from Washington state, but now lives with her pack in Otsu, Japan along with the Firelock coven. Appearance In her human form, she is tall (6'3) and lean yet toned. She has green eyes and light red hair. Although she is of Native American descent, this doesn't show in her appearance at all. In her wolf form, she is a large black shewolf. Because she is Beta of the Goldston pack, and also should have been Alpha of her original pack, her size is larger than most werewolves, smaller only than Bea. Ability Erin's ability is a form of lie detection, which has several aspects *Sensory distortion when deliberately lied to *Illness when lied to (more extreme form, weakened away by Seth Grey) *When she tries to lie herself, her throat locks up and she finds herself unable to speak *A faint tingling sensation when being deceived but not directly lied to Family, Pack and Relationships Erin grew up in a small family with her mother and 3 younger half-brothers. She is Native American descent, despite her Caucasian appearance. Her mother lived with a tribe, but left shortly after learning she was pregnant with Erin, moving to live amongst other races in a nearby town. Her father is unknown, but is likely to be another member of the tribe. She has half-siblings on her paternal side but hasn't met them. Erin rejected her original pack immediately after she first shifted. Her ability to do so proves she was a candidate for Alpha in that pack. She then ran away from home, and met Bea Goldston, another werewolf. She and Bea formed their own pack, the Goldston pack, with Bea as Alpha. The pack was soon joined by Harry, Bea's brother, and later on by Seth Grey, a former neighbour of Erin's and another former member of her original pack. Erin is the Beta of the pack, Bea's second in command. Erin and Harry have imprinted upon each other. This was confusing and strange for Erin at first, since she'd never heard of the phenomenon, didn't understand what was going on, and was rather scared by the intensity of her new emotions. However, she is by now perfectly happy with Harry. Brief History After meeting Bea and forming the pack, Erin and Bea spent a few weeks living in a cove and hiding from hunters. They met Carita Lindstrom and became friends with her. When the Firelock coven attacked the hunters' base in Osaka, the pack went there to help after being informed of it by Carita, and stayed with the coven afterwards. The pack was scattered after the coven fled Japan. Erin headed back to America and her hometown, to confront her family about her werewolf heritage. Her mother lied to her and evaded the issue, and Erin manifested her ability. She left. She roamed for a while before luckily finding Jack Calwin's trail in Beverley Hills. She stayed with him and his family for a while, and was reunited with both the Kai coven and with Bea. She and Bea have recently decided to rejoin the Firelock coven in their new home in Otsu, and have been joined by both Harry and Seth. She was having trouble with her ability, which was so severe it was making her ill, until Seth weakened it for her. Erin took part in the battle against the Malus, and since they were victorious she is now the second leader of the werewolf world. About a year after this battle, she began to realise that her original pack was attempting to abuse her connection with them and command her to lead their world as they chose. This backfired when she and Bea confronted them. Erin yet again proved her Alpha right in this pack, refusing to obey their leader's commands and then in turn successfully commanding him. After this there was tension in the Goldston pack, with Erin and Bea unsure if this would force Erin to leave. However, they discovered it did not as long as Erin chose not to challenge Bea as Alpha.